Les âmes sœurs
by Gouline971
Summary: George et Angélina se sont disputés. Fred est trop présent entre eux. Lee leur explique qu'ils ont besoin de Fred pour vivre et même plus. Ils ont besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour vivre. Ce sont des âmes sœurs.


Décidemment je me sens carrément inspirée par **Fred**, **George** et **Angélina** ces derniers temps, même si peu de personne adhèrent. C'est un **OS** beaucoup plus court que ce que j'ai pu faire sur ces trois personnages.

C'est un _**George/Angelina **_avec un **Fred** omniprésent bien sûr.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclaimer _: Tout est de JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_ : George et Angélina se sont disputés. Fred es trop présent entre eux. Lee leur explique qu'ils ont besoin de Fred pour vivre et même plus. Ils ont besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour vivre. Ce sont des âmes sœurs.

_**Dispute et événement des âmes sœurs.**_

**Année : 2001**

George ferma sa boutique. Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur. Peu de sorciers étaient venus dans sa boutique ce jour-là. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un concurrent pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse, ce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas puisqu'il avait également une boutique à Pré-au-Lard. Il allait devoir en parler avec Lee pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire.

Quand il monta dans son appartement, il y avait peu de lumière. Il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il prit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et se posa sur le plan de travail pour le boire. Il entendit des bruits de pas et leva les yeux de son verre. Angélina était devant la porte de la cuisine, plus belle que jamais selon lui. Elle ne portait rien d'extraordinaire, simple un pull et un jean. Mais Angélina était le rayon de soleil dans la vie noire de George depuis la mort de Fred.

Ça faisait trois ans qu'il n'était plus là et ça faisait deux ans que George était avec Angélina. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, allant souvent sur la tombe de Fred pour lui demander pardon, pour lui demander des conseils ou pour l'accuser d'être responsable des sentiments qu'il avait maintenant pour elle. Il avait également demandé des conseils à Lee et à ses autres frères et ils lui avaient simplement répondu : « Vis ta vie » Ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il essayait de faire. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, George n'arrêtait pas de se demander si Angélina était avec lui parce qu'il était le jumeau de Fred ou parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment pour ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, il y avait des moments où ça ne lui suffisait pas.

-Tu viens ?

George sortit de la cuisine et suivit Angélina dans le salon où elle avait visiblement préparé la table et le dîner. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu en allant dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à diner, en silence. Ça leur arrivait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. En général, c'était George qui faisait la conversation et Angélina qui l'alimentait de temps en temps, mais là, aucun des deux ne parla. George songea que Lee aurait dû être là pour qu'il n'y ait pas ce silence pesant entre eux ou alors… (il regarda la photo de Fred qui trônait sur le commode du salon).

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? soupira Angélina malgré-elle.

-Je crois qu'il y a de la concurrence, répondit George sans relever le soupir d'Angélina. Je perds de la clientèle.

-Tu perds de la clientèle ? Tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est parce que les jeunes sorciers vont bientôt retourner à Poudlard d'ici quelques jours ? C'est la fin des vacances de printemps.

-Non.

Angélina ne releva pas non plus ses réponses abruptes. Elle en avait l'habitude, mais ça finissait par être exaspérant à la longue.

-Tu devrais faire comme Fred.

George crut avaler son poulet de travers mais n'en montra rien. Il but un verre d'eau pour faire passer la pilule.

-Et qu'aurait fait Fred selon toi ? demanda-t-il un peu froidement.

-Il aurait relativisé. Je sais que c'est un commerce mais parfois, il faut essayer de ne pas trop se prendre la tête.

-Fred était inconscient par moment, répondit George.

-Il était jeune.

-Je suis vieux ?

-On prend de l'âge, justifia Angélina. Mais je suis sûre que Fred aurait quand même gardé cette attitude.

Angélina se mit à sourire. George était sûr qu'elle pensait à lui et aux moments qu'elle avait dû passer avec lui… quand ils étaient en couple. George sentit ses mains trembler et la colère monter petit à petit. Il avait horreur de voir dans ses yeux le bonheur qu'elle avait vécu avec Fred.

-Et puis tu devrais…

-Oui ? dit-il attendant avec hâte ce qu'Angélina dirait.

-Non rien.

-Dis toujours, j'ai envie de connaître ton avis à propos de mon commerce, Angélina.

-Eh bien… peut-être que si tu refaisais le commerce de base et de proximité avec un peu plus de bonne humeur faisant toi-même des démonstrations. Un peu plus de blague. Si Fred…

Angélina ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle vit George se lever. Angélina leva la tête, un peu surprise.

-Je ne te comprends pas Angélina. Il y a des moments où je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux ! dit-il en haussant le ton.

-Comment ça ? dit-elle. J'avoue que c'est moi qui ne comprends pas Georges. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta-t-il. Rien ! Tout va bien vois-tu ! C'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu aimerais être avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-C'est ridicule, dit-elle en se levant. Je n'ai envie d'être avec personne d'autre que toi. Tu le sais très bien.

-Ouais, j'en doute.

Angélina qui commençait à débarrasser la table s'immobilisa.

-Tu doutes ? Tu oses douter de mes sentiments ? dit-elle.

-Exactement. A chaque fois que j'adopte telle ou telle attitude tu me fais des reproches. Tu n'es jamais satisfaite de ce que je fais. Soit je suis trop expressif, soit je suis trop froid ! Il faut que tu saches ce que tu veuilles de moi, Angélina ! Que je ne sois pas moi ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça !

-Mais non ce n'est pas ça du tout ! répondit-elle en sentant ses yeux humides.

-C'est quoi alors, hein ? C'est quoi ?

Mais Angélina ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête pour que George ne puisse pas voir son regard. Mais son geste l'avait trahi.

-Oh, je vois. C'est plus profond que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il va falloir que tu comprennes quelque chose Angélina : JE – NE- SUIS – PAS - FRED !

-Eh ! Tu vas baisser d'un ton ! Je sais que tu n'es pas Fred ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

-Toi, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! A chaque fois que tu me regardes je peux lire dans tes yeux à quel point tu aimerais que Fred soit là ! A quel point de voudrais que je ne sois pas là à la place de lui !

-C'est faux !

-A quel point tu voudrais que je sois mort à sa place !

La gifle était partie toute seule. Angélina n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de gifler George, qu'ils se disputaient, qu'il venait de dire une telle horreur.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il y a dans ma tête George ! Rien !

-Mais je peux lire ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux. Je lis que tu le préfères toujours à moi, que tu le veux toujours plus que moi. Puisque c'est comme ça, va le rejoindre. Ah mais non suis-je bête, il est mort !

Angélina venait de faire un pas en arrière. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. Pourquoi se disputaient-ils ainsi ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, mais une chose était sûre, la soupape avait explosé et c'était un point de non retour. Elle reposa tout ce qu'elle avait dans la main, sur la table du salon.

-Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de la faire !

Elle vit George écarquiller les yeux et pâlir en une fraction de seconde. Elle prit sa veste et quitta la maison en entendant George crier « Angélina ! » Elle avait claqué la porte. George balança un cadre photo à travers le salon. Que venait-il de faire ? Que venait-il de dire ? Et Angélina ? Elle était vraiment partie ? Elle n'avait quand même pas prit cette phrase au sérieux, si ? George pâlit de plus belle. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve et vite.

**000**

George se trouva devant une maison dans la banlieue de Liverpool. Il espérait vraiment qu'on pourrait l'aider à cet endroit. Il inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. On ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour lui ouvrir. C'était Lee.

Trois ans après la guerre et la mort de Fred, ce dernier avait préféré s'éloigner de Londres et du Chemin de Traverse pour essayer de se reconstruire. Lee regarda George en soupirant et le laissa entrer.

-Elle n'est pas là, dit-il simplement.

-Mais elle n'est pas venue ? demanda George. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Si, mais elle est partie.

George s'assit sur le canapé du salon en soupirant de désespoir.

-C'est de ma faute, dit-il à voix basse.

-Je sais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est vrai, dit Lee lorsque George le fusilla du regard. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. On dinait et… Fred est venu dans la conversation. Angélina faisait encore un éloge de lui et je me suis encore senti minable. Je me suis énervé et… voilà. Je m'en veux.

-Je sais.

-Je l'aime.

-Je sais.

George regarda Lee en fronçant les sourcils alors que celui-ci semblait le regarder avec un air impassible qui l'agaçait de plus en plus.

-Tu as un quota de mots à ne pas dépasser ce soir ou quoi ?

-Non. Mais je préfère te laisser parler et réfléchir sur tes erreurs et tes paroles.

-Je préférerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses.

-Ce que je pense ? Très bien. Tu es un idiot George Weasley ! Un parfait idiot ! Fred est mort depuis plus de trois ans et Angélina est à présent amoureuse de toi. Non, je rectifie, elle est folle de toi ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec tes ressemblances avec Fred et tu le sais. Ce sont plutôt vos différences qui ont fait qu'elle t'aime. Ça fait deux ans George que vous êtes ensemble et tu as osé douter de son amour pour toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peu confiance en elle ?

-Elle parle de Fred tout le temps. Il n'y a pas une journée où elle ne dit pas son nom, où elle ne regarde pas sa photo, où son esprit ne s'éloigne pas pour penser à lui.

-C'est normal.

-Non ce n'est pas normal ! s'emporta George.

-Bien sûr que si ! Fred était ton frère, notre ami…

-Elle l'a aimé.

-Oui Angélina a aimé Fred, et alors ?

-S'il était vivant elle ne serait pas avec moi.

-Si Fred était vivant, tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle. Ecoute George, Angélina a et aura toujours besoin que l'esprit de Fred autour d'elle parce que sa mort a été extrêmement brutale. Elle a eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose au fond d'elle et elle se raccroche à tout ce qu'elle peut le concernant, des photos, des souvenirs…

George se rendit compte que ce que lui disait Lee à propos de ce que ressentait Angélina était aussi ce que lui ressentait. Lui aussi disait le nom de Fred au moins une fois par jour. Lui aussi pensait à lui au moins une fois par jour ou regardait ses photos, ou se souvenait de lui. Lui aussi avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, ses membres, ses os lorsque Fred fut mort. Lui aussi avait besoin de l'esprit de Fred autour de lui.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas, au contraire. Et tu le sais. Elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes.

-Où est-elle ? demanda George.

-Tu sais très bien où elle est.

George et Lee se regardèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes et George se leva pour se précipiter vers la porte. Lee se retrouva seul dans son salon.

-Ah Fred, soupira-t-il, aide-moi avec ces deux-là. De là où tu es, tente de faire quelque chose.

**000**

George était arrivé au lieu voulu. Il n'y avait personne, pas un chat et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Puis il s'arrêta. Elle était bien là, assise au sol, regardant la pierre tombale de Fred. Elle pleurait, il le savait. Son cœur accéléra subitement. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il savait que si Angélina pleurait ce n'était pas parce que Fred était mort, mais parce que lui, George, lui avait fait du mal.

-Angie ?

Elle leva la tête et vit George. Elle se redressa et se précipita vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras. Il fut soulagé de la voir ainsi et la serra un peu plus contre elle.

-Pardonne-moi Angie. Pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Je ne voulais pas te dire ces horreurs ! Je t'aime tellement si tu savais ! Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute. Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi. J'ai besoin de toi ! Sans toi je ne suis rien ! Rien !

-Je t'aime aussi George. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime. Et je te promets que je ne parlerais plus de Fred. Je te le promets. Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute à cause de ça. A cause de lui.

-Non ! dit-il un peu trop brusquement. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Fred nous lie tout les deux. Nous avons autant besoin de lui que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. J'ai simplement été trop bête, trop stupide pour le comprendre.

Angélina l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait une sainte horreur de ça : des disputes. A chaque fois qu'ils élevaient la voix, elle avait peur que George décide de la quitter. Car elle savait que si ça devait arriver, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa propre existence. Elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Elle avait besoin de George pour exister et être heureuse. Il était devenu son cœur, son âme sœur.

-Angie ?

-Oui ?

-Fred…

-Toujours. Mais différemment. Maintenant, je me rappelle des bons souvenirs. Des moments heureux, avec un peu de nostalgie. Mais mon cœur t'appartient George. Pour toujours. Ecoute je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

-Oui ?

Angélina hésita un moment. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis la tombe de Fred. Même s'il était là, il valait mieux sortir de cet endroit.

-Rentrons à la maison d'abord.

-D'accord.

George lui donna un autre baiser et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Angélina avant de jeter un dernier regard sur la tombe de Fred. Ils sortirent du cimetière et transplanèrent jusque devant la boutique de Farce et Attrape du Chemin de Traverse. George se faisait aider par Ron de temps en temps et Lee travaillait pour lui pour les Relations Publiques et Internationales. La boutique avait un énorme succès depuis sa création. Ils montèrent dans l'appartement et se mirent à leur aise. Angélina commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon en se triturant nerveusement les mains. George commença à s'inquiéter. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi inquiète.

-Angie ?

Elle continuait de faire les cent pas dans le salon.

-Angie ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre tout en tapant nerveusement du pied.

-Angélina ?

Elle sursauta en voyant George juste en face d'elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et s'éloigna de lui. George se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

-Lee ne t'a rien dit ?

-Dit quoi ?

-J'ai faim, pas toi ? Je mangerai bien le reste de poulet.

Angélina alla dans la cuisine et réchauffa le restant du dîner des heures auparavant. Elle commença à manger.

-Qu'est-ce que Lee sait ?

-Il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir. C'est venu dans la conversation tout à l'heure, dit-elle en s'empiffrant de poulet.

-Angélina, dit George de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il en avait presque peur. Etait-ce grave ? Que s'était-il passé pour que Lee ne lui dise rien quand il était passé chez-lui ? Angie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien ! sursauta-t-elle presque. C'était tout à l'heure que ça n'allait pas. Mais là, tout va bien. George, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

George fut surpris par cette question. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Qu'il n'était plus rien sans elle ?

-Oui. Bien sûr que je t'aime, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle reculait.

-Vivre avec moi n'est pas un calvaire ? Je ne suis si exécrable que ça, hein ?

-Non, non. Bien sûr que non ! Vivre avec toi est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je t'aime et je te veux près de moi tout le temps. Angélina dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? S'il te plait ? Je m'inquiète là.

Angélina allait mettre une part de tarte dans la bouche, mais George la lui pris des mains et la força à le regarder.

-Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

-Je… je… George je… Je suis enceinte.

-Enceinte ? répéta George comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

-Oui.

-Enceinte ? Enceinte avec un bébé dans le ventre ?

-Oui, George, répondit Angélina déconcertée. Enceinte avec un bébé dans le ventre.

-Oh, quel idiot ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ? fit Angélina choquée.

-Je suis un idiot ! Un idiot de m'en être pris à toi tout à l'heure alors que tu es enceinte. Enceinte de moi ! Je suis un idiot de réagir de façon aussi puéril et de croire que tu aimes Fred plus que moi. Je suis idiot d'être jaloux de Fred ! Je suis idiot de t'aimer comme un fou et d'aimer déjà notre bébé.

-Non, tu n'es pas idiot, répondit Angélina en souriant, tu es juste un peu fou.

George embrassa Angélina puis éclata de rire avant de s'arrêter net et de froncer les sourcils en le regardant.

-Lee était au courant avant moi ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui en vouloir. C'est entré dans la conversation tout à l'heure.

-Il ne m'a rien dit.

-C'est normal, ça ne le concerne pas. Et au cas où tu as oublié, on venait de se disputer. Oh et… (elle fit une bise sur la joue de George puis la caressa délicatement) pardonne-moi pour la gifle.

-Ce n'est rien. C'était mérité. Allez, mets ta veste, on y va.

-Et où ?

-Au Terrier !

-George, il est plus de minuit, on va réveiller tout le monde ! Et puis pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille au Terrier ?

-Pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, répondit-il en touchant le ventre encore plat d'Angélina. Elle sentit ses joues d'enflammer.

-Je préférerais faire autre chose, George.

-Dormir ?

-Dormir.

-Très bien, se résignat-t-il. Allons-nous coucher.

George prit la main d'Angélina, donna un coup de baguette pour que les ustensiles se lavent d'eux-mêmes et alla dans la chambre avec elle. Ils se couchèrent et Angélina alla dans les bras de George pour s'endormir.

George ne dormait toujours pas. Il regardait Angélina plonger dans le bras de Morphée avec son magnifique petit sourire énigmatique. Il espérait qu'elle rêvait d'un avenir beaucoup plus heureux que leur présent. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. D'ici quelques mois, un bébé serait présent dans leur vie. Un bébé se mettrait à crier, hurler, brayer pour les rendre complètement dingue. George se mit à sourire. Oui, il aurait un garçon ou une fille qui serait aussi blagueur que lui. Il allait être papa. Et il se sentait prêt. Il le savait. Il était prêt à être responsable et à avoir des enfants avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Soudain il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, Angélina soupira dans son sommeil en lui tournant le dos et il regarda par la fenêtre. Il put voir le vent balayer les branches des arbres. Il regarda Angélina une fois de plus et quitta le lit.

**000**

George se retrouva à nouveau devant la tombe de Fred. Le cimetière semblait encore plus silencieux que quelques heures auparavant. George vit quelques fantômes par-ci et là qui rodaient autour de leur propre tombe où qui discutaient entre eux.

-Salut Freddie. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop vu l'heure. Je… j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… Enfin, je suppose qu'Angélina te l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure. Elle est enceinte. De moi. Je vais être papa. Et tu vas être tonton, mon vieux. Félicitations. Je suis heureux. Vraiment, vraiment heureux. Je te le jure. Enfin, Angie a dû te dire tout à l'heure que j'étais qu'un pauvre imbécile qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle pouvait penser et ressentir mais c'est passé maintenant. On s'est réconcilié. Je pense qu'on ne se disputera plus maintenant. Du moins pas comme ça. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour vivre ce que je ressens. Mais en même temps, je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas là. Parce que Lee a raison : Si tu étais là, Angélina ne serait pas amoureuse de moi et je ne serais pas amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte de là-haut. J'aime Angélina. Plus que tout.

-George ?

George tourna la tête et vit Angélina debout à côté de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. Elle tremblait. Elle ne s'était pas assez couverte. Elle pleurait aussi.

-Angie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je t'ai sentit quitter le lit et tu ne revenais pas. Je pensais que tu étais revenu ici. J'ai eu raison.

George la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réchauffer.

-J'ai tout entendu. Enfin une bonne partie, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu m'en veux de ce que j'ai dit ?

-Non. Je pense que tu as raison. Que Lee a raison. C'est bizarre.

-Oui. Et égoïste. Tu crois que Fred nous en voudra ?

-Lee dirait que ça serait idiot de penser ça.

-Il aurait sans doute raison.

Angélina embrassa George et regarda la tombe de Fred, puis soupira.

-On rentre pour de bon cette fois ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

-D'accord, on rentre.

**000**

Ils étaient à nouveau dans leur lit. Comme à son habitude, Angélina posa sa tête contre le torse de George. Elle se sentait toujours bien quand elle était dans ses bras. En sécurité.

-J'y pense…

-Oui ? fit George en la regardant.

-Si c'est un garçon.

-Oui ?

-On pourrait l'appeler Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Fred Weasley, deuxième du nom. Fred George Weasley.

-Ça me plait, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Souhaitons que ce soit un garçon alors.

-Ou des jumeaux.

Angélina ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et regarda George presque paniquée alors qu'il riait.

-Des jumeaux ? répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Il y a des chances que ça arrive, oui.

Angélina s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit lui tourna le dos. George éclata de rire et la serra un peu plus contre lui en embrassant le haut de son épaule.

-Chérie ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as peur ?

-J'appréhende. Et toi tu as peur ?

-Oui. Mais je suppose que c'est une bonne trouille.

-On ne se disputera plus comme ça, hein George ? Plus jamais ?

-Non. Plus jamais.

Angélina fit de nouveau face à George et s'endormit pour de bon. Il la regarda encore une fois et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir et rêver d'avenir, de vie de famille, de bébé et surtout de joie de vivre.

_**Fin.**_

J'espère toujours que ça aura plu aux personnes qui l'auront lu.

A bientôt.

Gouline971.


End file.
